


Fuck around and find out (A.K.A. The turbulent redemption arc of Dan Phantom And Vlad Masters )

by Srjacksin (SRjackson), SRjackson



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi redeemed! Dan, Vlad is bisexual and in fucking denial about it lmao, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/Srjacksin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/SRjackson
Summary: "Vlad turns at the sound of his voice, too little too late, and Dan strikes him upside the head with a fist full of crackling ecto energy. Vlad crumples like a ragdoll.Dan watches him roll down several steps, coming to a stop at the last landing. He's half tempted to end him here- he could, he already exists outside of time, killing Vlad now wouldn't change anything. Which is, also, exactly why he shouldn't. Killing Vlad isn't going to change anything.The future is an externally twisting, turning kaleidoscope view, but his past is set stone.There's also that fact that Clockwork would be pretty fucking pissed if he did."
Relationships: Vlad Masters/Dan Phantom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Fuck around and find out (A.K.A. The turbulent redemption arc of Dan Phantom And Vlad Masters )

Vlad is no stranger to ghostly rumors. And while most denizens of the ghost zone would dismiss Clockwork and his control over the fabric of time itself to be no more than a fairytale, he knows better. After all, that's what they'd assumed about Pariah Dark right up until he came back. 

The clock tower is an imposing structure, hidden in the depths of the Ghost Zone. It's surprisingly easy to enter, it seems Clockwork's only form of security is simply how hard it is to find the place. The massive pendulum swings back and forth in a slow, steady rhythm as he ascends the stairs leading up into the clock face. It's hypnotic, almost like a heartbeat, almost _alive._ Vlad paaues despite his best interests to watch it, entranced. 

And this, is where Dan finds him, prone and oblivious. 

" _Stupid_." 

Vlad turns at the sound of his voice, too little too late, and Dan strikes him upside the head with a fist full of crackling ecto energy. Vlad crumples like a ragdoll.

Dan watches him roll down several steps, coming to a stop at the last landing. He's half tempted to end him here- he could, he _already_ exists outside of time, killing Vlad now wouldn't change anything. Which is, also, exactly why he shouldn't. Killing Vlad isn't going to _change anything._

_The future is an externally twisting, turning kaleidoscope view, but his past is set stone._

There's also that fact that Clockwork would be pretty fucking pissed if he did. 

Mind already brewing up some _alternative options,_ Dan grabs Vlad by the scruff of his stupid suit and drags him unceremoniously up the stairs. 

* * *

The room Vlad comes to in is sparse. The only real furniture it contains is the massive sofa bed he's been discarded upon. The walls and floor are the same blue green hue as the rest of the tower. To the right of him, there's a small nook situated with a drain in the floor and an emergency shower, the kind one might find in a lab. The far wall is a massive switchboard of lights, lit in red and green across an unreadable map. The metal counter beneath it holds only an old fashioned ice box. His assailant leans casually against said counter. The ghost is a large, imposing figure, broad shoulders draped in white. 

The ghost turns to regard him, red eyes narrowing within the shadow of his hood. He adjusts the gear shaped clasp of his cloak, "Mornin' _Vladdy."_

Vlad grits his teeth at the "nickname." The mocking baritone of the ghost suggests that he means to strike a nerve- and Vlad is not about to give him the satisfaction. He knows how to keep his composure, 

"Am I to assume I'm speaking with the master of time?" 

The ghost throws back his head with an echoing laugh, his face remaining obscured in an impossible white shadow even as the hood falls away, "Oh no, I'm just his _assistant_." 

He sighs, flicks open the ice box, and Vlad realizes that it is literally _made_ of ice, 

"Mmm, no, that has a bit too much dignity to it, actually, I'm more like an unpaid intern-" Vlad watches curiously as he pulls out a thermos, one of the very same that Daniel so often totes around, although this one is significantly more damaged than usual- He continues, forming an ice glass in one palm, "You know, with all the shit jobs; closing temporal rifts, dragging jet liners outta the fuckin Cretaceous period when they get just _a little too close to the bermuda triangle_ , making coffee runs- " he shrugs, thumbs off the lid of the thermos and dumps a mess of Ectoplasmic sludge into the frozen cup, 

"But you know all about that already don't you, _Mr. Ceo_." 

Vlad ignores this second jab. This ghost isn't in charge of the time stream, but he's involved enough in the management here to know about Vlad, clearly, "I'm getting a sense that you're not overly fond of your job."

He grins, the white shadow parting just enough to flash a sharp toothed smile, "Let's just say I have a freshly minted vendetta against velociraptors that I never would've had without it, and leave it at that." 

"So if you're not Clockwork- where is he? Surely he'd be concerned about an intruder?" Vlad stands, unsteady on his feet. 

The ghost glides forward and catches him under the arm as the room seems to spin, "The only concerning thing about this situation is the chance that his _glorified_ _guard dog_ might off you before your time, and since he already knows I've decided not to, why bother checking in?" Vlad's shoved gently back onto the edge of the bed, "And I'd stay put for a bit, if I were you. You're not "going ghost" anytime soon." 

It's only then that Vlad realizes he's no longer Plasmius. Whatever Clockwork's "assistant" had done had left him powerless for the foreseeable future...he's going to have to play his cards a little differently now. 

Vlad clears his throat, "He knows?"

"Of _course_ he knows," the ghost rolls those red, red eyes, "He's omniscient. Every possible past present and future all at once. Gets real fucking fun up in that tower when the disassociation starts, like today for example." He takes a swing of his "drink," "Closest thing I get to a day off honestly, since the Observants don't trust anyone outside of their little eyeball clique to babysit when he's that out of it." 

_Hm. Interesting. So Clockwork isn't as invulnerable as he'd assumed.._

Vlad allows himself to settle into the cushion, to appear relaxed, un-threatened, "Seems I've caught you in a good mood then." 

The ghost snorts, setting the glass down on the metal counter with a clink, "Yep, real lucky for you too, any other day and I would've jammed a fist down your throat and ripped your heart out through your mouth."

Vlad simply coughs, trying to remain amicable, _polite,_ "Pardon?" 

The shadows are whipping around his face in a frenzy now. Like icy _flames. "You_ heard me. I might not be all knowing but I know _all about_ you, Vlad." 

He drums his fingers on the counter, his very _clawed fingers,_ and gradually the shadow settles as he calms himself, "And I can't say I'm a big fan." 

He clears his throat, starts to form another ice glass, "So-How old are you now?"

"Excuse me?" Vlad cocks an eyebrow, this ghost claims to know all about him and yet, not something as simple as his age? Either he's lying or- 

Vlad's train of thought is derailed as his host continues casually, "Well, if you're already far enough in your timeline to have succumbed to _crippling alcoholism_ it'd be awfully rude of me to just offer you a drink, now wouldn't it?" 

Vlad sputters in indignation, standing despite the swaying of his vision, "I'm _not_ an alcoholic and _that-_ " he has to steady himself against the edge of the bed, but he refuses to sit again,"Is certainly _not_ alcohol."

The ghost chuckles as he lets the second glass dissolve, a low dark noise that sends a shiver up his spine, "Nope. Fermented Ectoplasm. Twice and strong and twice as nasty." 

His lip curls in disgust, "Clearly perfect for your tastes, then." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

Vlad ignores him, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to will the room to stop spinning. He forces them to open again, realizing how weak he must look, "You threaten to kill me, then offer me a drink- what in the world is your _endgame_ here?" 

The ghost snorts, "Wasn't a threat. Just a truthful statement. As for my intentions?" He shrugs, "Dunno. Still deciding. I'm going to have to report you, regardless." 

"Report me?" Vlad steadies himself, feeling the effects of his host's attack finally begin to fade, "You said Clockwork already knows, why even bother?" 

"Because the bureaucratic clusterfuck of eyeballs in charge of his stupid ass are a different story-" he grins,"and ultimately, _they_ get to decide what to do about your little _stunt_ here." 

He tsks, "Breaking and entering, it's a _very serious offense,_ you know." 

Vlad straightens up and reaches for his core, but he still can't _quite_ summon the energy needed to transform into Plasmius. Nevermind that, he's gotten out of worse scrapes before with less, he can manage now that he's not stumbling all over himself. 

"Yes, I know, _of course,_ and you're only trying to do your job...despite completely despising it. A really valiant effort on your part, truly. But is it really worth the trouble?" 

The ghost chuckles, turning his attention towards the monitor, away from Vlad "if you're trying to talk your way out of this, you'll have to be a bit more... enticing." 

Vlad moves across the room to lean against the metal counter, refusing to be so easily _ignored,_ "Really, would anyone even know, if you kept this little incident between between you and me?" 

He snorts, eyes not leaving the monitor, "Clockwork." 

"Besides _Clockwork_ . And is that really an issue, from what I hear, he's rather forgiving? And he's not the one around here to dole out punishment? That would be the little... _eyeball clique_." 

"Mmhm." The ghost finally gives Vlad his attention, "That's true." 

Vlad grins triumphantly, inching away, "Precisely. It's so much easier when you just stop and look at things from my perspective isn't it-" 

The ghost grabs him by the back of his jacket, dragging him backwards "Ah ah, not so fast." That sharp tooth smile is back as he stares down at his quarry, "You can go, and the Observants stay unaware, on one condition."

Vlad simply shrugs, no less confident. He wasn't expecting to get off completely Scot free anyway, he's not that lucky, "Name it." 

That razor edged smile grows alarmingly wide, " _You let me punish you instead."_

Vlad's confidence cracks, but he doesn't allow his facade to do the same. He tries to reassure himself, whatever this ghost has in mind can't possibly be worse than the official punishment for his particular transgression, but it does little to quell his unease. 

The ghost drums his fingers on the counter top, claws clicking, "Well. Change your mind yet?" 

Vlad narrows his eyes defiantly, "Not at all." 

The ghost surprises him then, throwing his head back with a boisterous laugh, "God you really are such a stubborn bastard, aren't you?" He gestures as though wiping away a tear, "Some things just don't change." 

He clears his throat, and cracks his knuckles, "Alright, time to make you regret this-" 

He levels his gaze at Vlad, suddenly all business, "Hand me your belt, drop trough, and go bend over the bed." 

Vlad can _feel_ the color draining from his face, "Beg your pardon?" 

"You heard me." He smiles, tone lowering "I'll force you if I have to." 

Vlad scowls, his face flushing- of all the humiliating things. _Fine._ He glares at the ghost as he undos his buckle and hands the belt over without a word. 

He can handle this. It'll be no worse than getting beat with his father's belt for lying about a report card. As undos his pants and leans over the bed it strikes him that that particular memory is probably where Clockwork's assistant had gotten the idea, anyway. 

Vlad looks over his shoulder, "Are we going to get this over with? Or is making me wait part of the punishment too?" 

The ghost toys with the leather strap, walking up behind him, "Nah. Although I was kinda expecting more of a fight." 

"I'm not an idiot- I know a get out of jail free card when I see one, it would've been stupid to argue with you further-" Vlad's breath catches in his throat as he feels a clawed fingertip work its way under the waist band of his boxers. 

"Nice underwear." He chuckles as toys with the green and gold fabric, "Cheesehead." 

He phases them off Vlad without warning, "Well then, let's not keep you waiting any longer." 

The first crack of the belt is sudden and stinging. Vlad tenses but doesn't make a sound. He buries his face in the bed's comforter, focuses on the pain instead of how exposed he is, bent over with his pants around his ankles. At least he's not _completely_ exposed, he had the sense to position himself well enough for that. 

At first, there is little pause between each hit. They come in quick succession each blow landing across as much skin as possible. Dan watches the subtle way Vlad tenses each time, watches the red welts raising on his ass. But he's refusing to make any noise and well, that's kind of the whole point of this. The _screaming_ was supposed to be the fun part. Time to change tactics. 

Vlad's mental count reaches twenty, and the assault stops abruptly. The ghost hums, almost absentmindedly, as he drags the very tip of the belt against the abused skin. 

A gentle touch that leaves a tingling sensation in its wake. It's not entirely unpleasant. 

When he starts the hit Vlad again the blows are far less precise. The belt doesn't fall across his entire ass each time, rather, he alternates randomly between right and left. 

Left cheek left cheek, right thigh, left thigh, right cheek, tailbone- 

That one fucking _burns_ and Vlad hisses through gritted teeth. 

And interspaced between all the pain is that occasional tingling, whenever he decides to pause and drag the belt across his reddened skin with that feather light touch. 

Gradually, The frequency of these touches increases and the violent ones lessen, until that is all the ghost is doing to him, a clawed hand even working it's way up under his shirt to stroke and scratch at his back. And Vlad doesn't realize until too late. 

Dan grabs his hip, claws digging in deliberately as he pulls Vlad back a few precious inches off the bed, freeing his erection from where it was pinned safely between his stomach and the sheets. 

He lets the end of the belt fall slack against Vlad's shame, "You know, the entire point of a punishment is that you're not supposed to _enjoy it."_

It's a miracle Vlad manages to stay composed, the strip of leather working it's way up and down the back of his length, "I guess you're not particularly good at punishments then." 

The ghost laughs, lets the belt fall from his hand and onto the bed when Vlad can see it, "Guess not." 

He gently traces the line of the largest mark on Vlad, a bright red welt that he'd managed to land curled around the back of his left thigh, "Wanna keep doing whatever the hell this is instead?" 

Vlad knows a get out of jail free card when he see's one. 

That's what he tells himself, as he spreads his legs a little wider in response, that's _all this is._

The ghost sounds chipper as he phases Vlad's suit jacket off, leaving him in only his thin dress shirt, "I'll take that as a yes." 

There's more of that gentle tracing, across his back now, and Vlad is _fucking done_ forcing himself to be quiet, low moans falling unabashedly form his mouth. 

When was the last time someone had touched him gently? Caressed him? 

The touching gradually moves south, the ghost starting to tug on his aching cock. There's a pause, and something that feels suspiciously like a hot breath across his bare skin. Dan cups his ass as he positions himself between his legs and there's nothing Vlad can do to stop the pitiful whine that slips out as the ghost takes him in his mouth. His tounge is a long, dextrous thing, wrapping easily around his full length, twisting and squeezing and flicking.

Vlad's hips move of their own accord, fucking into his mouth. Dan just lets him, swallowing around him as Vlad comes down his throat. He'll have _his_ fun in a minute. 

He slips out from under him as Vlad as he struggles to recover, repositioning himself and licking a strip across his hole, relishing in the surprised yelp this elicits.

"Shhh, _relax."_ He murmurs, "I'm not done with you yet- and I _know_ you'll like this." 

He starts to rim Vlad without any further preamble. 

Vlad is _aware_ of all the nerve endings in that area, but actually utilizing them is something else entirely. The sensation is not horribly unlike the earlier gentle touches, albiet, _significantly wetter_.

Then movements are slow, at first focused on distributing the dampness. The pressure as he pushes his tounge _in_ is stranger. It's not painful, just different, but Vlad tenses reflexively. The ghost isn't detered, pausing for only the moment it takes for Vlad to relax again and surging forward past the tight ring of muscle. 

Vlad makes a perfectly broken sounding noise as Dan finds his prostate.

He pulls his own hard length out of his jumpsuit as he works, summoning a palmful of Ectoplasm to slick himself up. Satisfied with his prep, he pulls away from Vlad and stands up behind him. 

Vlad inhales sharply as the blunt head of a cock presses against his hole, the ghost leaning over him to whisper in his ear,

"This is the part where I'd say something like, "I'll try and be gentle," but _I don't make promises I can't keep."_

Dan snaps his hips forward, groaning as he burries himself to the hilt. Vlad clenches and unclenches around him, face burried in the blankets, whimpering as he struggles to adjust to the intrusion. Dan only gives him another moment to do so before he starts to move, pulling back halfway, adjusting himself until he can find just the right angle- 

Vlad lets out a harsh gasp as he nudges against his prostate, and Dan starts to thrust properly, settings a brutal pace. 

Vlad writhes underneath him, gripping and bitting at the blankets, trying to muffle himself. 

"Ah ah, none of that now-" Dan grabs a fistful of silver hair, pulling it loose from it's ponytail as he wrenches Vlad's head back, "I wanna hear you scream like the _little bitch_ you are." 

Vlad struggles under him briefly and this only results in his arms being wrenches and pinned behind his back as well. He finally just gives in and takes it, moaning helplessly, already over-stimulated from cumming already. 

Dan lets out a low growl as he reaches his peak, Vlad shuddering underneath him as he's flooded with cold Ectoplasm. The Halfa is more or less incoherent at this point, trembling as green drops down his thighs and into the floor. 

He groans weakly in protest as Dan scoops him up, "Stop whining, you're gonna get a rest, but I am _not_ putting you to bed if you're just gonna make a mess of it." 

Dan manuevers him into the corner, above the drain in the floor and unceremoniously flips the shower on. The water is _ice_ cold. Vlad snarls, jolted back to wakefulness, Dan just glares down at him, "Do you need _help_ cleaning up?"

Vlad simply scowls and shakes his head, words aren't working right now. He shucks off the soaked shirt and rinses off as quickly as possibly, shivering a he steps out from under the freezing spray. Dan lets the water die, unclipping his cloak and wrapping it around Vlad's dripping frame Instead. There's no protest from the man as he's scooped up and dropped back onto the bed, although Dan finds him unwilling to let go of his shoulders as he tries to pull him off. 

Dan gives in, flopping down next to him with a sigh, "Alright, fine- guess it's snuggle time. C'mere you touch starved fuck." 

It's only as Vlad tucks his head against Dan's chest, that he notices a _very familiar logo._


End file.
